


Am Morgen danach

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Jupp wacht in Klaus’ Bett auf. Was ist geschehen?





	Am Morgen danach

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Morgen“, murmelte Jupp verschlafen, als sich neben ihm im Bett etwas – oder besser jemand – bewegte.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz“, kam es, leicht belustigt klingend, zurück.

Jupp stutzte. Die Stimme kannte er doch irgendwoher. Verdammt, sein Kopf brummte wie ein ganzer Bienenschwarm. Irgendwie hatte er gestern wohl doch ein paar Kölsch zuviel gehabt. Mit wem war er da bloß ins Bett gegangen? Wieso erinnerte er sich nicht?

Doch plötzlich wusste er, woher er die Stimme kannte. 

Mit einem Satz war Jupp aus dem Bett. Er starrte Klaus Taube an, der lächelnd, die Arme über dem Kopf verschränkt, in den Kissen lag.

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?“, fragte Jupp entsetzt.

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, dies ist mein Bett“, erwiderte Klaus. 

„Was?“ Jupp sah sich im Raum um. Tatsächlich, das war definitiv nicht seine Wohnung. Dafür sah es viel zu ordentlich und aufgeräumt aus. Aber wie war er hierher gelangt? Und vor allem, was hatten sie miteinander getan!?! Er konnte sich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er nackt war. Hastig zog er die Decke vom Bett und bedeckte sich.

„Für Prüderie ist es ein bisschen zu spät, Jupp“, bemerkte Klaus lächelnd.

Jupp starrte ihn wieder an. Er würde doch nicht? Mit Taube? So besoffen konnte er doch gar nicht gewesen sein? Oder? „Wir haben doch nicht... ich meine?“, stotterte er. Verdammt, seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an und sein Kopf hämmerte. Er brauchte jetzt dringend einen Kaffee.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich habe dir nicht deine Jungfräulichkeit geraubt“, erwiderte Klaus und schälte sich aus seiner Decke hervor.

Jupp wollte sich hastig abwenden. „Ich bin angezogen. Du kannst ruhig kucken, ohne Angst zu haben, gleich zu erblinden“, sagte Klaus süffisant. Er trug ein schwarzes Unterhemd und eine passende -hose.

Jupps Meinung nach hatte er viel zu gute Laune. Und das war definitiv verdächtig.

„Was hast du mit mir angestellt?“, brummte er.

„Dir deine Haut gerettet“, antwortete Klaus, während er ein Hemd anzog und in seine Hose schlüpfte. Er nahm Jupps Sachen vom Stuhl und warf sie ihm zu. Automatisch fing Jupp sie, ließ dabei die Bettdecke fallen. Klaus grinste, als Jupp hastig seine Kleidung vor eine gewisse Stelle seines Körpers hielt. 

„Das Bad ist die erste Tür links“; sagte Klaus. „Ich mach uns erst mal Frühstück.“ Dann ließ er einen reichlich verwirrten Jupp Schatz allein.

///

„Ich fühl mich, als hätte mich ein D-Zug überfahren“, sagte Jupp, als er nach einigen Minuten in die Küche kam. 

Klaus drückte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand und schob ihm den Stuhl hin. „Erinnerst du dich wirklich an nichts mehr?“, fragte er.

“Nein-“ Jupp horchte auf. „Müsste ich denn... ich meine...“

Klaus setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee an die andere Seite des Tisches und kippte Milch auf sein Müsli. Für Jupp hatte er Toast, Wurst und Marmelade hingestellt. „Du hast wirklich eine schmeichelhafte Meinung über mich“, bemerkte er. „Denkst du, ich falle bei erstbester Gelegenheit über dich her?“

„Ne, natürlich nicht“, räumte Jupp ein. „Aber...“

„Nicht alle Schwulen denken nur an Sex und nicht jeder hält dich für unwiderstehlich, Jupp“, bemerkte Klaus. „Woran erinnerst du dich, Jupp?“, wurde er dann ernst. „Wo warst du gestern Abend?“

„Im „Girls-Club“, ich wollte ein paar der Mädels auf den Zahn fühlen wegen Matze Krämer“, sagte Jupp und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck Kaffee. 

„Genau“, erwiderte Klaus. „Mal wieder eine deiner Extratouren. Unnötig und gefährlich.“

„Komm, halt mir jetzt keine Predigt, ich hab schon Kopfschmerzen genug“, wehrte Jupp ab. „Du klingst ja schon wie Haupt.“

„Das ist aber auch nötig“, erwiderte Klaus. „Ich dachte, wir sind Partner und treffen unsere Entscheidungen gemeinsam.“

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, was ich vorhab“, verteidigte sich Jupp. 

„Aber nicht in welchem Lokal. Weißt du, wie viele Bars Matze Krämer gehören? Ich brauchte fünf, bis ich dich endlich fand.“

Jupp grinste. „Armes Täubchen“, sagte er. „Und überall lauter hübsche Mädchen, die dir an die Wäsche wollten.“

“Das ist nicht witzig, Jupp“, sagte Klaus. „Dir hätte sonst was passieren können, wenn ich zu spät gekommen wäre.“ 

Jupp zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte abwesend mit seiner Toastscheibe. Die Krümel fielen auf den Teller. Vielleicht hatte Klaus ja recht und er hätte ihm besser einweihen sollen, immerhin waren sie jetzt Partner – oder noch besser wäre gewesen, das Ganze gleich zu lassen. „Du warst dagegen, deshalb hab ich nichts weiter gesagt“, räumte er ein.

“Eben, und ich dachte, wir waren uns einig gewesen, dass es keine gute Idee war, auf eigene Faust und quasi inoffiziell zu ermitteln“, erwiderte Klaus. „Und dass du keine Extratouren machst.“

„Aber wenn wir warten, bis wir einen Durchsuchungsbefehl und Vorladungen kriegen, wenn wir bei der dünnen Beweislage überhaupt so was kriegen, bis dahin hat Matze doch längst alle Hinweise beseitigt“, verteidigte sich Jupp.

„Also wolltest du alle selbst verhören oder was?“

„Naja, ich dachte, wenn ich mich an die Mädels ranmache, vielleicht hat eine was gesehen oder gehört.“ Er begann Butter auf den Rest seines Toastes zu streichen. Klaus nahm ihm die Scheibe weg und schob ihm eine neue hin. Dann stand er auf und legte zwei weitere in den Toaster.

„Was ist nun eigentlich passiert?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

Klaus setzte sich wieder. „Entweder hat dich jemand erkannt oder diese Mädchen fahren öfters diese Masche. Man hat dir was in den Drink gemixt. Ein starkes Betäubungsmittel, nehme ich an. Vielleicht wollte man dich nur ausrauben, vielleicht aber auch...“ Klaus ließ den Satz offen, doch Jupp verstand auch so.

“Du meinst, auf die Weise könnte unsere unbekannte Leiche...“ Vor zwei Tagen war ein Toter am Rheinufer geborgen worden, ohne Papiere. Das einzige, was man bei ihm fand war ein Streichholzbriefchen, dass auf Matze Krämers Bar hindeutete. Gino hatte alle Mitarbeiter befragt, doch angeblich hatte niemand den Mann dort gesehen. Nur, dass Jupp ihnen nicht unbedingt glaubte, weshalb er ganz privat quasi undercover ein paar Nachforschungen hatte anstellen wollen.

“Wir wissen nicht, ob er zuletzt dort war“, antwortete Klaus. „Er könnte die Streichhölzer auch vor Monaten mitgenommen haben.“

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich mit einer aufs Zimmer wollte. Oder waren es zwei?“, sagte Jupp leise. „Und dann gab es irgendwie einen Streit.“

Klaus nickte. „Als ich kam, schleppten dich zwei der Mädchen gerade die Treppe hoch. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich sei dein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber und wolle dich umgehend zurück sonst rufe ich die Polizei.“

„Du hast was?“, fragte Jupp und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Wenn dich nun jemand gehört hat?“ Der Toaster gab Signal, dass die Scheiben fertig waren. Klaus stand auf und legte sie Jupp auf den Teller.

„Nun mach aber mal halblang“, erwiderte Klaus und setzte sich wieder. „Wenn ich mich als Kommissar zu erkennen gegeben hätte, wäre das Ganze offiziell geworden. Ich nahm an, dass dies nicht in deinem Interesse sein würde.“ 

„Haupt reißt mir den Kopf ab.“ Jupp griff zur Marmelade.

„Sehr richtig. Außerdem wäre Krämer dann gewarnt gewesen“, ergänzte Klaus

„Und was nun?“, fragte Jupp.

„Wir sollten weiter in diese Richtung ermitteln“, erwiderte Klaus. „Vor allem Frau Doktor bitten, die Leiche noch einmal intensiv auf Beruhigungsmittel zu untersuchen.“

„Der Tode wurde erschlagen“, überlegte Jupp. „Aber er könnte vorher etwas eingenommen haben.“

„Genau.“

“Warum hast du mich aber nicht nach Hause gebracht?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen, so weggetreten, wie du warst. Aber du schienst nicht in Gefahr zu sein und ein Krankenhaus hätte auch nur Fragen gestellt“, antwortete Klaus.

Jupp griff über den Tisch und klopfte Klaus freundschaftlich auf den Arm. „Danke, bist nen echter Kumpel.“

Klaus blickte missbilligend auf den Marmeladenfleck, den Jupp auf seinem Ärmel hinterlassen hatte, denn seine Finger klebten vom dem süßen Zeug. Er stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken. „Aber mach mir nicht noch mal so eine Extratour, ich will mich nicht laufend an einen neuen Partner gewöhnen müssen.“ Trotz seines bemüht lockeren Tones schwang unverkennbar die Sorge um Jupp mit, die er die letzten Stunden und vor allem am gestrigen Abend empfunden hatte.

„Wieso bist du mir überhaupt gefolgt?“, fragte Jupp.

Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, dass du es doch durchziehst und das etwas schief geht. Und als du Zuhause nicht ans Telefon gingst und auch nicht im Rättematäng warst, war ich mir sicher, dass du es gemacht hast:“

„Sechster Sinn, was?“ Jupp trat auch ans Waschbecken. 

Klaus rückte zur Seite. „Ich kenn dich einfach schon zu gut“, erwiderte er.

Jupp grinste. „Bereust du es schon, in Köln geblieben zu sein?“

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht.“ Dabei betonte er das noch.

„Wenigstens fühl ich mich jetzt besser. Danke.“ Jupp hielt die Hände unters Wasser, dabei fiel sein Blick auf etwas, dass neben der Spüle lag. Er stutzte, sah genauer ihn und blickte dann Klaus an. Wieso lag da eine Packung Kondome?

Klaus war seinem Blick gefolgt, zuckte nun erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich war gestern Abend einkaufen und hatte dann keine Zeit mehr aufzuräumen“, sagte er.

„Du kaufst mal eben so Kondome? Auf Vorrat?“, wunderte sich Jupp.

“Es ist immer gut, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein“, erwiderte Klaus. „Das solltest gerade du dir merken.“

“Auf mich vorbereitet?“ Jupp war alarmiert.

„Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn.“ Klaus verdrehte gequält die Augen. „Es war ein Zehnerpack, du kannst gern nachzählen. Es ist komplett.“

Jupp war sehr versucht, das auch zu tun. Aber er wollte sich nicht vor Klaus blamieren. „Wir haben wirklich nicht?“, fragte er statt dessen. Sich wohl bewusst, dass er nicht gerade Vertrauen in seinen Partner, der ihm in der kurzen Zeit auch schon zum Freund geworden war und der ihn gestern offensichtlicht zumindest vor erheblichem Ärgern wenn nicht vor noch Schlimmeren gerettet hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dafür, ganz gegen seine Prinzipien, die Vorschriften brach, demonstrierte. 

Aber Klaus war doch viel zu anständig, als dass er seinen Zustand ausgenutzt hätte, oder etwa nicht? Wenn er ihm schon einmal im Bett hatte, würde er dann? Aber an irgendetwas müsste er sich dann doch erinnern. Aber warum hatte dann nicht einer von ihnen auf dem Sofa geschlafen? Und wieso hatte er ihn ausgezogen. Er konnte nicht umhin, die Fragen zu stellen.

„Weil ich dich unter Beobachtung haben wollte, falls es dir schlecht geht“, erwiderte Klaus. „Und ich dachte, so sei es bequemer für dich. Wenn es dich beruhigt, du hast die ganze Nacht wie ein Murmeltier geschlafen. Allerdings“, setzte er mit Betonung hinzu. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Ellen dich mal Bärchen genannt hat. Du bist ein richtiger Kuschelbär.“

Jupp spürte, wie er rot anlief. Er räusperte sich. „Und du hast nicht...?“

Klaus stöhnte gespielt laut auf. „Du weißt schon, dass, wenn man eine gewisse Obsession für ein Thema zeigt, dies für verborgene Wünsche und Begierden sprechen könnte? Also, wenn du noch einmal fragst, werde ich annehmen, du hättest es gern getan und dich auf der Stelle ins Schlafzimmer schleppen“, sagte er und in seinen Augen funkelte es verdächtig. 

Jupp zog es vor, die Klappe zu halten und sich still seinem Frühstück zu widmen.

Ende


End file.
